Hide & Tickle!
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Bokuto and Akaashi are chilling in the sun and life is good, Akaashi is feeling relaxed, and he would like to stay like this forever. Of course Bokuto thinks otherwise, he is bored and wants to play a game. Akaashi is playing, whether he wants to or not.


**A/N:** Prompt - _Haikyuu! (Bokuaka) - 24. "I'm sorry, are we 12 now?"_

There were even two ideas that popped up for this one when I chose it, but I let my sweetiepie friend Mia choose ;D

 **Summary:** Bokuto and Akaashi are chilling in the sun and life is good, Akaashi is feeling relaxed, and he would like to stay like this forever. Of course Bokuto thinks otherwise, he is bored and wants to play a game. Akaashi is playing, whether he wants to or not.

Random headcanon that Bokuto lives in one of those nice houses in Tokyo omg I've stayed in one of those during a homestay and they're a-we-some ok.

* * *

 **Hide & Tickle!**

The sun felt warm on Akaashi's face, it felt good. He felt his lips twitch a little into a genuine smile. He was lying stretched out in the grass, head in Bokuto's lap. These kind of moments, hanging out at his boyfriend's place all by themselves, chilling in the garden on sunny Sundays, they were the best.

 _Tap tap tap_ \- the sound of Bokuto playing on his phone coming from above him didn't disturb him the slightest bit. In fact, it was calming and reassuring. As long as Bokuto would keep himself entertained, that was all that mattered. Because the longer that would take, the more Akaashi could enjoy this sweet relaxed moment in the sun.

"Akaashi, I'm bored." Oh, shit. Akaashi opened one eye, glanced up at is lover but then quickly closed it again since the bright blue sky above them, the sunlight and Bokuto's pretty face were too blinding.

"Go read something." Akaashi probed the pile of books that was next to them in the grass with his elbow and rolled a little onto his side, claiming his spot with his head on Bokuto's lap even more as he cuddled closely. His hands massaged the grass and he hummed, sighing contently.

"Or homework," he sighed before falling in a nearly-slumber.

"I want to play." That got Akaashi wide awake again. Hearing this, he knew their relax-time was about to be over. But he was not giving in. Not now he was finally enjoying some calm and peace.

"Let's play hide and seek," Bokuto suggested. Akaashi opened one eye again and snorted. Of all things…

"I'm sorry, are we 12 now?" He closed his eye again and decided to ignore Bokuto's silly suggestions.

"I want to play hide and seek. I'll give you ten seconds to hide," Bokuto continued. Akaashi shrugged.

"Not playing," he murmured sleepily.

"And then when I find you…" Bokuto said, and he glided his finger across Akaashi's chest, around his shoulders and down his front, tickling him a little. Akaashi squirmed and shook off his hand.

"I will tickle you senseless." Bokuto held both his hands like claws above Akaashi's body, and as if he could feel his fingers on him already, Akaashi tensed up and opened his eyes immediately. He frowned.

"Bokuto, _no_." He had no energy for his games, not this time.

"Hide & Tickle, we'll play now. My game, my rules. Ten seconds Akaashi," Bokuto sang. Akaashi wasn't taking it seriously, Bokuto was being lazy in the sun too. They weren't playing.

"Ten, nine…" They definitely weren't. _He_ definitely wasn't. Akaashi defiantly crossed his arms over his chest and held his chin high, lying back with his head in Bokuto's lap and enjoying the warm rays of the sun.

"Eight…" His body started to tingle. Maybe Bokuto was being serious after all.

"Seven…" Bokuto's voice got that sing-song teasy tone, and Akaashi opened his eyes.

"Six…" Crap, he was _so_ screwed. Zero and hidden or not, he was getting those awful Bokuto-tickles whether he liked it or not, he was very aware of that now.

Getting up so fast it dizzied him, Akaashi stumbled towards the house. He dragged his bare feet through the grass, and Bokuto chiming "Five… Four…" after him had some remarkable effect: he was now running.

Into the house. Living room, no too easy. Up the stairs, and Bokuto's loud voice was already calling out " _Two_ …." oh no Akaashi had waited too damn long. He tripped when he reached the final steps, hesitated quickly where he should hide (Bokuto's parents' room was a no-go, bathroom was too small, dressing room was awkward because parents clothes, Bokuto's room was too obvious…)

"Zeeeeroooo!" Probably the entire neighbourhood might have heard that announcement. Bokuto's footsteps sounded through the house as he calmly entered, his bare feet thumping around just like Akaashi's, and Akaashi swallowed and dove into Bokuto's parents' room after all. He landed flat on his stomach and rolled under the bed, feeling like an excited kid with a racing heart as he heard Bokuto look for him. Loudly and clearly.

"Akaaaashi. Where are you? My fingers are itching you know." Bokuto was still downstairs, but he was just being loud.

"This is my house, so I know about all hiding places." Akaashi rolled his eyes and held his breath when he heard Bokuto step onto the stairs.

"You know where I'll tickle you first?" Akaashi's breath hitched. No, he wasn't going to do this.

"Your sides. It's always the first place isn't it? That's why I'll go for your _tummy_ first. And you can't stop me." Step after step, Bokuto continued to talk, and Akaashi curled up under the bed, his hands raising to cover his ears while a blush crept to his cheeks. His tummy quivered in anticipation.

"And then…" Bokuto's voice was still loud enough to reach his ears, and maybe Akaashi wasn't doing _that_ much of his best to block his words from reaching him. Bokuto was now upstairs, and Akaashi heard him walk into his own bedroom.

"Your feet. They must be all dirty from walking around barefoot. Want me to scratch the dirt off your soles?" Akaashi's toes curled and he gasped softly.

Bokuto was quick to finish his hunt in his own room, and Akaashi could hit himself hard for not using this chance to sprint back down the stairs again. Hearing the footsteps and Bokuto's breathing coming closer, he knew he was now in the room where he was hiding, and he tensed up under the bed.

"Hmm? You're pretty good at this aren't you?" Did he really not know..? Bokuto walked around the room, checked the wardrobes and clicked his tongue.

"Not here. Not heeere.." He then made a humming sound as if he was shrugging and walked around the bed, making it seem like he was exiting the room. Akaashi fell for it, let out a breath of relief, but then cried out a high pitched shriek when he felt Bokuto grab his ankle and drag him out of his hiding place.

"Just kidding! I knew you were here all along!" Akaashi lost the protection of the bed, ended up between Bokuto's legs, his own hands gripping the wooden floor in vain to pull himself free, but as promised, Bokuto's hands were already on his tummy and doing that _thing_.

"No! Nohoho Bo-hahaha no please!" Akaashi squeaked, stretching his arms and being totally desperate to crawl back under that bed again, but Bokuto clawed at his bare tummy where his shirt had moved up.

"AAh! Naahaha!" When Bokuto changed from squeezing his taunt tummy to fingers spidering all over the bare flesh, scritching and scratching, Akaashi shrieked again and immediately moved from his stretched out position into a curled up little ball to try and protect his helpless tummy. But just when his arms crossed over Bokuto's evil hands, Bokuto switched to his sides and started to squeeze-tickle him there rapidly.

"Pfwahaha dooon't!" Arching his back, Akaashi fought and wrestled uselessly, but Bokuto tickled his sides and ribs like there was no tomorrow.

"I told you I'd get you good. Also know where I was getting you next?" Bokuto asked casually, tickling him with too much ease, and Akaashi squeezed his eyes shut and tried to grab Bokuto's hands to stop him. His feet, he was already starting to kick around and the moment Bokuto lifted his hands off his tummy he flopped around like a fish. He got as far as climbing halfway back under the bed again before Bokuto gripped his ankle and dragged five fingernails down his bare sole.

"EEhhehe Boho-Bokuto not there!" Akaashi wheezed, but his ankles got captured in a tight armlock and wiggly fingers started to dance up and down his soles. Throwing his head back, Akaashi let out high pitched squeals and laughter only Bokuto knew he could produce.

"Stopstopstop aaahaha nohoho!" Banging the floor hysterically and squirming helplessly, Akaashi felt how every ticklish sensation on his feet sent little shocks through his entire body. That was Bokuto's talent, he always knew how to tickle him right and it just–

" _OOohh_ Bokutahhaah!" Well that must have been the most idiotic laugh, but Akaashi could never stand when Bokuto scratched at that particular spot under his toes.

"But there's dirt here Akaashi, _dirt_." Akaashi laughed and laughed, while Bokuto's fingers tormented each and every spot they could find on his soles. Running out of breath, the poor Fukurodani setter squeezed his eyes shut and felt the tears prick in the corners of his eyes.

"There. All clean again. That's two birds with one stone," Bokuto said, and he traced one finger down Akaashi's sole one last time, making him eep adorably and his foot twitch. Akaashi lay on the floor, panting heavily and catching his breath, too tired to put up more of a fight.

"There's one more spot Akaashi. I didn't tell you right?" Bokuto smirked, and Akaashi lifted his head tiredly.

"No w-wahay." He did not mean to giggle, but Bokuto let out a taunting " _aw_!" at this and Akaashi felt how he was lifted back onto his evil boyfriend's lap. The way he ended up on his lap, he had either the choice ot curling up his arms uncomfortably or wrap them around Bokuto's waist, and sadly he chose the second option. Resulting in the underarm tickles of his life.

"Baahaha- Bokuto nonono! C-can't breathe!" Akaashi managed to force out when his armpits were under attack, and he tried to pull back his arms but his position did not make this very easy. Instead he clenched onto Bokuto himself, the only person who could save him from this sweet torture.

Bokuto's fingers curled and hit the center of his armpits, digging in and tickling him so viciously that all the last remaining energy left Akaashi's body together with his laughter.

"No more! Mercy – mehehercy! _Bo_!" He must have sounded dead serious, because now he got the mercy he was practically screaming for. Akaashi panted and tightened his grip on Bokuto's waist, nuzzling his tummy while at the same hiding his face in embarrassment.

"You alright?" Bokuto asked casually. Akaashi sighed and continued to catch his breath for a little before answering.

"Yeah." He smiled a little and shook his head, still not believing he got dragged into one of his lover's weird games again.

"Like my new game, Hide & Tickle?" Akaashi had to think of a proper answer. 'Yes' would mean more. 'No' would _definitely_ mean more.

"It's.. not bad," he giggled, and Bokuto smiled with a happy blush and kissed him.

"I know right?" he cackled happily, and Akaashi blushed at his adorable cuteness.

"But next time, we switch roles." Maybe, he should not have said that while he was still weak from Bokuto's attack, tingling and suffering from some severe after-sensitivity, while he still lay sprawled onto Bokuto's lap.

"Are you challenging me?" Bokuto asked, and Akaashi made his next mistake right there:

"Yep." Game wasn't over yet, and he really got tickled senseless just like Bokuto had promised. But he wasn't kidding, next time he would definitely gather his strength for a decent payback. His game, his rules!


End file.
